1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle racks in general and more particularly to bicycle racks suitable for carrying a backpack or knapsack.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of forms of racks, often caled “panniers” are available for attachment to horizontal carriers fixed over the rear wheel of a bicycle to extend downwardly, alongside the wheel. These panniers vary form one another in their convenience in loading and unloading their contents; the manner in which they are attached to the bicycle; their capacity; and other characteristics.
Such panniers include a platform rack mounted over the rear wheel by means of a system of strut members and forwardly projecting connectors which connect to the bicycle frame. The strut system is mounted adjacent to the axle of the rear wheel.
Most panniers are used for carrying parcels but the configuration of such panniers limits the variety of objects that can be carried in a safe and practical manner wherein the object or objects won't fall off the pannier. That is why in practical use, people have resorted to putting their carryons in a bag or knapsack which can be more securedly attached to the pannier. The use of a bag is advantageous since the user is more familiar which the bag's size and configuration and therefore feels confident that objects placed inside will be secure and since they only have to figure how to attach the bag or knapsack to the pannier, since the bag or knapsack has a familiar size and shape, they can, feel confident that their bag or knapsack can be held securedly to the pannier. More and more so, people are using standard knapsacks which have the advantage of being transportable off the bicycle as well. Also, knapsacks have certain standard elements such as straps and a certain level of conformity in shapes and sizes which makes them particularly suitable for a pannier or bike rack.
Unfortunately, the prior art does not provides for mounting systems that are very reliable and they may not securedly hold a knapsack in situations where the travel is bumpy and as such, the knapsack may be dislodged from the rack or pannier.
A more secure and simple, way to hold a knapsack needs to be found.